


My yome-san's family, My in-laws

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [6]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Co-author for the plot: Elk-san :') ありがとうございます。Yome = wife





	1. Concert? Yakiniku?

After AKB/STU joint handshake (Credits: 14/09/19), the members are sitting around the waiting area as they wait for the shinkansen to head back to Kanto. Nana looked around and spotted Yuiri sitting at the corner, she strode straight to her. 

“Yuuchan!” Nana called out to her softly, trying her best not to surprise her as she understand that Yuiri doesn't like sudden approaches. Like the opening of doors during showroom always scares her (Credits: multiple SR). She took the seat next to her after hearing a soft ‘hm’ from Yuiri. 

“What’s wrong? I think we will be sitting together with Yuiyui in the shinkansen later.” Yuiri responded after noticing Nana approach. 

“Actually… Tomorrow night… I am going to watch Mizuki Nana’s concert. (Credits: Naamail 15/9/19). ” Nana hesitated a little but decided to be truthful and let Yuiri know. She noticed Yuiri’s quick side glance, and immediately started to defend herself, “I know that we initially planned to visit your sister and family for lunch on Monday! But it is really rare for the tickets to Mizuki Nana’s concert. And I am a long-time fan, it is really a hard decision for me to give up the tickets so I bought it after thinking about it for a long time…” While explaining herself, she noticed Yuiri’s face got visibly darker as she stared at her side profile. 

“So initially you don't have any work and you wanted to return to Kanagawa on Sunday. Now I’ll head back to Kanagawa myself tomorrow, right?” Yuiri continued sliding her phone’s screen as she asked nonchalantly. 

“Not really… I guess? I thought you mentioned the last time that the 13 gen wanted to have a meal together and Ayanan is going treat you guys? I remember it will be tomorrow isn’t it? So if that is the case, we can go back to Kanagawa together on Monday morning?” Nana suggested, but noticed that her fiancée made a dolphin face and locked the phone screen, still looking down instead of looking at her. 

“Yuuchan?” Nana called out to her again, look around and surveyed the surrounding with a quick, noticing that no one is paying attention to them, Nana swiftly scooped up Yuiri’s hand that is holding onto her phone. 

Yuiri froze as she tried to pull her hand out, but Nana was holding on tight. She looked around anxiously to check if the members are close-by, and let out a sigh of relief. She let her hand to be continued to be held on by her fiancée but with the intense look and passionate eyes just made her give in to her fiancée. “Naachan, there are many people around here, what if others saw us…”

“But… I can tell that you’re upset. Yuuchan, I know that I should have planned it way more in advance and not do this last minute. Please don’t be upset? I really wanted to go for the concert.” Nana brought her hand up to her lips but still holding on to it tightly. 

Yuiri ears turned red as she felt Nana’s breath and exhaling onto her hand, “Naachan, it’s not about it, I understand that the concert is hard to come by and I totally understand that you want to go for it too. It is just that… For a second, really just a really short one, that I suddenly thought ‘ah, I’ll be going back Kanagawa by myself.’ And that was a little saddening.” Yuiri gave Nana’s hand a tight squeeze, reassuring her. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want my wife to feel sad, I am sorry for not telling you earlier.” Nana apologized again.

“Yup, I’m sorry too Naachan, for acting spoiled like this…” Yuiri looked away, trying to contain her shyness. She have decided to be more open this year and act spoiled more as part of her new year resolution. And also after Nana went for Thailand earlier this year that got her into a pile of jealous mess (A/N: The trip before the storm), she decided to be more vocal about her feelings. After all, Nana is now her fiancée after that surprise proposal when they watched AKBINGO together (A/N: The hand for the promise). 

“No Yuuchan, I am happy, that you are telling me how you feel. And I appreciate it a lot! The same reason why I wear this necklace with the ring (A/N: The date before the trip) everyday, because I understand that this is how I can show the world that, you’re my wife!” Nana sweet-talked as she continued holding her fiancée’s hand.

“Wife-to-be.” Yuiri started her tsundere façade yet again. 

“Hai hai, you’re right, and I am Murayama Nana.” Nana said with pride and with a wide eye smile. “But is it really ok…”

“Yeah, have fun at your concert, I’ll need to talk to my mom as well. It’s been awhile since I went back. And the fans are suspecting that I do not go back home now and I am permanently living at yours.” 

“Well, they are not wrong though… “ Nana whispered but immediately changed her stance when she notice Yuiri giving her another side glance, “I mean you are always at home! The place that we stay is home!” 

“Sweet talker, hmph. Alright, let go of my hand now, I see Zun staring just now, the 16 gen kid will tease me later. And I don't want that.”

“Alright…” With that said, Nana let go off Yuiri’s hand unwillingly. 

Noticing her fiancée starting to sulk beside her, “We’re going home now, just wait till we get home, alright?”

Nana’s mood lifted immediately after Yuiri’s attempt to cheer her up. She nodded immediately. 

The next day, after Mizuki Nana’s concert  
Nana reported back to Yuiri and told her on Line that she has reached home and confirmed the address for tomorrow’s visit. What Yuiri doesn't know is that Nana had prepared to ask Yuiri’s family formally, for their youngest daughter’s hand. While it is true that they got engaged and lots of things happened after. The proposal worked out well in early January this year after Nana had got her family behind her back. But after the proposal, while Yuiri has agreed, she have yet brought up the topic of whether her family is alright with that. Nana did ask if Yuiri have break the news to the family, and Yuiri has always returned the question with another question, such as ‘why do you think I could stay over so often?’ or something like, ‘Do you think they don't know? Hehe.’. 

Well, that doesn't really say anything, right? 

And so, Nana have decided to formally ask her fiancée’s family, and if things went well, Yuiri can put her name on the lease too. With the lease coming to an end of the contract, Nana gave it some thoughts, if Yuiri is going to stay over, it will be better if the house is bigger too right? Her currently apartment is good too, but just slightly small for two people to live in. With that in mind, Nana went for a house hunt, she found a couple of apartments that have good location and even brought Yuiri for house inspection as well. She also told Yuiri that she have plans on moving after the lease ends, ‘for a change for a more convenient location’. Her fiancée seemed to bought the story and just nodded and followed her around unsuspectingly for various inspections and giving some suggestions along the way. 

What surprised Nana was that while she was scrolling through twitter, she noticed that the 13 generation went out for a meal without Yuiri. (Credits: Ayanan twitter, 15/09/19).

Ayanan said on her post that Yuiri was busy so they just came together without her today. Nana was confused, she knew that they have a get-together today so she didn't think too much when she booked the concert ticket at night, going there alone. She immediately called her fiancée, realizing that she probably messed up something unintentionally. 

The ringing did not persist for a long time before a familiar voice answered her call. 

“Yuuchan? I just saw Ayanan’s post on twitter, is it true that you didn't went for it? I thought Ayanan wanted to treat you guys to Yakiniku to thank you all for the Cebu trip’s support?”

Nana’s panic reached Yuiri to the other side of the phone, she did not expect Nana to call her to ask about that. 

“Naachan… Well, we’re busy isn’t it? So I told them I’ll go with them next time.”

“But I thought you are going to dinner with them so I booked the ticket to go to the concert alone…”

“Baka… It’s ok, we managed to get a lot of the packing done today (Credits: Naamail 15/09/19 said that she clean up her house in the morning before the concert.) so after you left I packed a little more before I came back to Kanagawa. Don’t feel bad alright?”

“Were you planning to go for the yakiniku at all?” Nana’s serious tone continued, “Yuuchan, please tell me truthfully.”

After hearing a sigh, Nana finally hear her fiancée’s voice continuing the conversation.

“No… I was planning that we spend the day packing for you to move next week. And then we come back to Kanagawa at night so that we can go to my sister’s directly tomorrow.”

Nana felt guilty, her fiancée wanted to spend more time together, but yet she didn’t consider that for her. They don't have a lot of free time off work. These day off that coincide made it even more rare for the both of them. 

“But I didn't tell you that after you said you wanted to go to the concert because I wanted you to enjoy it as well. So, Naachan, don't feel bad alright? I’ll pick you up tomorrow from the station and we will go to my sister’s straight! My mom said that she will be coming too.”

“Ahhh I’ll bring another bag of fruits then!”

“Don't bring too much stuffs alright? It will be too heavy for you to bring it over, I’ll help you with the bags from the station but don't carry too much that you’ll have a hard time bringing them to the station yourself alright?”

“It will be fine Yuuchan! Leave it to me!”

“Because I am leaving it to you so I am telling you not to bring too much, I know you too well that you’ll probably bring a bag for everyone that will be there!!! Don't bring too much stuffs with you!”

“Hai~”

“You’re not listening are you…”

“I am listening to my wife, of course! Yuuchan, I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep early!”

With that Yuiri hear a peck from the speaker of her phone, she immediately looked up to notice her sister, Renri giving a look as she walked past the dining room to the living room. Yuiri noticed that Renri is taking her time and slowing down her pace. She mouthed to her sister to ask to faster leave the room to the living room, and saw her rolling her eyes and left her alone in the dining room. Confirming that her sister has left and her fiancée is still on the phone, waiting for her response, she returned the peck on her phone and a quick ‘goodnights’, she hang up. 

She sat there for a while more before leaving the dining room after receiving another Line from her fiancée wishing her goodnight again. She knew that she cannot escape her fate, she entered the living room. 

“Done with the call with sister-in-law? Can’t believe that there comes a day when Murayama household’s youngest daughter will chase her sister out when trying to icha-icha with her fiancée. Your sister feels sad here.” Renri teased as she continued eating her chips while sitting on the couch watching the television. 

“Mou neechan, stop it.” Yuiri took a seat next to her sister but chose to ignore the accusations. 

“You asked me to get out just now didn't you, so did you gave her a kiss-goodbye?”

“NEECHAN!”

“You know that there is a blindspot behind the door don't you? You’ve been living here for 20 years after all. Oh wait, I’m sorry, maybe you forgot after not coming back for months.”

“NEECHAN!!!”

Renri threw a cushion after the second yell from her sister and decided to stop teasing her sister before things get worse because of a tsundere Yuiri. “Oh by the way, I’m still upset that I can’t meet my sister-in-law because you decided to change the date of meeting to a Monday afternoon instead of doing it on a Sunday when everyone is free.”

“Naachan will be tired after the handshake from the previous day, she needs to rest…”

“Hai, already such a thoughtful wife before even marrying over, got it, Okada Yuiri-san.” 

“NEECHAN!”

“WHAT.” Renri realized that she have no more cushion to throw at her sister so she just looked away from the television to look at her sister with an annoyed expression.

“Nothing… Naachan said that it’ll be Murayama Nana instead though…” Yuiri whispered very softly under her breathe but it did not escape Renri’s perfectly trained ears.

“Excuse me?”

“NOTHING. I am going to sleep, goodnights.”

“YUIRI? Don't run away, come back here?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotten a year older today, probably mass update the fanfics if possible as a celebration haha (ambitious maybe!

The rain woke Yuiri up as the wind slammed against the windows in her room. She looked at the time again and notice that she had barely get enough sleep. She is aware that her sleeping pattern has been pretty bad after coming back to Kanagawa. Her usual ‘sleeping pillow’ is not next to her. Even though she is aware that she have bad sleeping habits such as punching the one next to her in her sleep by accident (Credits: Bomb interview 11/2019). 

She left her room and went down to see her mother preparing breakfast while her father and sister sitting at the dining table. She greeted all three of them as she took her seat next to Renri.

“Yuiri? You’re early today, but don’t you want more rest since it’s your day off today?” her dad asked, concerned with the eyebags that her daughter has. 

“Yuu probably can’t wait for lunch later to see her girlfriend.” Renri jabbed as she is still salty from yesterday night’s encounter with her sister. 

“It’s been sometime since we have a meal together with Nana, should we invite her over to ours? You’ve been to hers a couple of times and the Okada household has always housed you, it is only right if we return the favour. And she also take care of you lots when you stay over in Tokyo. ” Her dad tried to convince the stubborn daughter. 

“No dad, Naachan is going to visit oneechan later and mom is going to be there too. I told her about oneechan giving birth to a new member of the family so I’m bringing her to visit.” The stubborn daughter refuses.

“But isn’t today ‘respect your elders’ day? What a day to pick for visiting when we are all free yesterday.” Renri countered. 

“Neechan, I told you that Naachan needs to rest.” Yuiri rebutted confidently as she took over her breakfast from her mother.

Little did she expect… 

“Yuu, but I subscribed to Naachan’s mail, she went for Mizuki Nana’s concert yesterday night.” Her own mother has sold her out. 

The table stayed silent, till Renri broke it with a hysterical laugh, “Pft, Yuu, you have yet become her wife and yet you are so protective of your girlfriend. Have Naachan thought about marriage at all? Although I must advise that our Yuu probably will hide the marriage proposal even from her family so Naachan should talk to us straight then getting you to say ‘yes’.” 

Yuiri choked on her miso soup that she drank in hopes to calm herself down. She patted her own chest, as she is shocked by her sister’s pin point accuracy. She remained silent instead of rebutting her sister. The table went silent again. 

“Yuiri? Has Nana talked to you about things? It’s not like you to not talk back to Renri.” Dad commented with concern as he noticed her daughter’s acting a little different than usual. 

“En… “ Yuiri hummed and continued digging into her bowl of rice. 

“… Did I hit the bullseye?” Renri could not believe that she managed to uncover the truth this easily. 

“Yuu! How could you not tell us this? How long has this been? Naachan has not visited us for so long, was it because of you declining her? We told you to bring her back some time.”

“Mom! You’ll be seeing Naachan later!” Yuiri attempted to wave off the issue. 

“Yuu, is it true that Naachan had proposed?” Yuiri’s mother was anxious as she followed up. The table has now ceased eating and concentrated with the youngest daughter’s happiness. 

“Y…Yeah…” After an internal battle, Yuiri admitted for the first time, to her family. 

Chairs shrieked and fallen chopsticks precede and rounds of grilling of the stubborn daughter of the Murayama household began. 

After a couple of hours  
Yuiri received Line from Nana that she has boarded the train. After the morning interrogation session, Yuiri’s mom has left the house to her eldest sister’s early to start preparations and share the good news. It did not take long before her oldest sister sent her a Line telling her that they each get to request a dish for lunch to celebrate the grand occasion. Or ‘meeting as sister-in-laws’ for the first time. 

She held an umbrella as she left her home, she looked on the rain marks on the ground as she walked towards the station. She fished out of her phone and proceeded to update her mail for her fans. The rain has stopped, and it is probably because of the ‘sunny girl’ effects of Nana and her, similarly to the time when they had the Yuunaa stage for Spring Festival. 

She reached the station to see a short hair lady with several bags on the ground, she shook her head internally as she has expected that her fiancée to bring gifts regardless. 

“Naachan!”

“Yuuchan!!” Nana wave as she saw her fiancée approaching.

“I told you that you don't have to buy so much…” Yuiri said as she took up a bag from the ground but from her tone, Nana could feel Yuiri’s doting tone more than anything. 

“It’s for your sister and brother-in-law. And I searched up to see what does your niece will like as well.” Nana explained. 

“My niece is not even a year old… You’re pampering the kid too much Naachan.” Yuiri brows knitted as she hear that Nana bought toys for the new member of the family. 

“But she will be so cute and young kids like these toys! According to Yahoo search.” Nana defended herself. 

“What if next time in the future you pamper our kid too much and they become bratty and spoiled…” Yuiri whisper softly beneath her breathe. 

But it did not went unnoticed. 

Nana picked up the remaining bags with one hand while reaching out to her fiancée’s hand that is free from the baggage. She pulled her in, stopping her fiancée on her tracks to look back at her, with a confused expression but slightly pouted lips. 

“Yuuchan, you know that I’ll definitely put you above everything right?” Nana took out a bouquet of flowers as she passed to her fiancée. “I got you these as well, even though I am aware that you probably would not like it that I spent money on things like these. But really Yuuchan, I am willing to spend and to me this is nothing compared to making you happy. So don't worry about those alright?”

“…” Yuiri remained silent but took over the small bouquet regardless, with her ears getting redder by each second, she continued holding to Nana’s hand.

Nana felt a strong grip from her fiancée again, “Yuuchan?”

“… Thank you, Naachan.”

“I’m glad that you like it Yuuchan, let’s go? I am sure your sister must be waiting for us for some time now.”

“En…”


	3. Chapter 3

Nana entered the house and began handing out bags to her sister-in-law and brother-in-law. They both thanked her but told her nonetheless that she shouldn't have brought so much stuffs with her and she is being too polite.

“Naachan, you’re too courteous, you don’t have to buy all these with you, we’re a family after all.” Yuiri’s sister commented but still took the bag over nonetheless.

“Naachan, I haven’t seen you in a long time, come here, I’ll bring you in to see Ayarin (A/N: I made this up, I’m sorry Yuiri’s niece, my naming sense is zero…). Yuu, go to the kitchen and help out your sister and brother-in-law, I’m sure they need some help there.” Yuiri-mama waved and gestured Yuiri off to the kitchen while passionately took Nana by her wrist to bring her into the little kiddo’s room.

“Mom… It will be so crowded with me in the kitchen! I want to see Ayarin too!” Yuiri whined as she got exiled to the kitchen by her mother.

“You can see her any time you want, but my daughter-in-law don't get too. So shoo, go help out and be useful.”

“Mom….” Yuiri lamented and stared at her fiancée while her cheeks brighten up when she heard her mother addresses Nana as her daughter-in-law. She can see her fiancée being visibly surprised as she nodded non-stop with agreement with her mother. “Naachan…”

“Uh… Yuu-mama, I think Ayarin-chan will feel unease with just me, maybe Yuuchan could come along? I think it will better than her in the kitchen…” Nana in her attempts to save Yuiri from the kitchen.

“Naachan, are you trying to hint something?” Yuiri immediately changed from puppy eyes to glaring her fiancée with discontent.

“Ah no, yes, I mean no, Yuuchan is good at culinary skills and is a great cook.” Nana change her tone with a snap of a finger, she is going home with her fiancée after all, it is best not to tease her too much just because her in-laws are siding her here. They won’t be able to ensure her safety when the two of them return to Tokyo after all…

“Oh please Naachan, you’re too kind, Yuu must be difficult to live with. As her mother, I know her level of culinary skills. But you’re right, I’ll head into the kitchen to help out instead, Yuu, bring Naachan to see Ayarin.” Yuiri’s mother clapped her hands together as she made new plans.

“Hai…” Yuiri grabbed Nana by her arms and dragged her into the little kiddo’s room, refused to comment much on her mother’s accusations. Nana picked up the little toy that she got for Yuiri’s niece as they goes inside a room decorated with many stickers.

“Ayarin~ It’s Yuiri-basan (A/N: Auntie Yuiri). And look who else is here, it’s Nana-basan!” Yuiri held her niece into her embrace as she introduced her fiancée to her niece.

“Yuuchan…” Nana went quiet after calling out to her. Yuiri looked up to see her fiancée dazing into space and staring at her holding the baby in her arms.

“Naachan? Are you alright? Do you want to try carrying Ayarin? Why are you looking so stunned? Are you stunned by little Ayarin’s beauty? Hehe look Ayarin-chan, Nana-basan like cute little girls like you.” Yuiri said and Ayarin gave a little giggle as if she understood what Yuiri had said to her.

“Yuuchan, Ayarin’s cheeks looks like you, a lot.” Nana went behind Yuiri and gave her a backhug, surprising Yuiri but she held onto Ayarin carefully despite her fiancée being touchy yet again in the presence of someone else.

“Ne… Naachan, stop it, Ayarin is here.” Yuiri hugged Ayarin closer to her and inched a little further away from Nana as she felt her fiancée getting closer and now whispering in her ears. She felt her ears got hotter as she hears her fiancée whispered a confession that came to Nana’s mind when she saw her fiancée holding the small little Ayarin who looked similar to her.

_ **Yuuchan, for a moment, I imagined this is how you will looked like holding our kid in your arms. And I thought to myself, this is the future that I wish to have.** _

It did not last long that Yuiri passed Ayarin to the arms of Nana as she excused herself to the washroom. Nana sees that her fiancée has gotten shy and wanted some time off to herself, so she decided to not stop her and let her off while she made a beeline to the toilet.

Ayarin looked at Nana with big wide eyes, curious about this new “aunt” that she have never seen before. Nana gently let her down and sat her down carefully while grabbing the pillows to surround little Ayarin. She unwrapped the toy that she bought for her and passed it to her carefully. Nana let out a breath of ease as Ayarin did not reject the toy and took it into her hands.

Feeling accomplished, Nana took her phone and wanted a selfie with little Ayarin, setting it on self-timer and play with little Ayarin by teasing her with interesting expressions. The two were walked in by an apple that have now regained her composure.

“Naachan? What are you doing? Pft, why are you doing weird faces to Ayarin-chan?”

“Be… Because she is cute?”

“Alright, mom told me to tell you to come out for lunch now. I told neechan to cook your favorite curry too.”

“Eh? They’re too kind, they don't have to…”

“They told me that we get to request a dish each so I requested it for you.” Yuiri gave a smug face.

Nana gave a smile, “And of course my wife know me best. Thank you Yuuchan, and you know, when your mom called me daughter-in-law just now, I was so elated. Even though I know that she is probably teasing us but I feel really happy.” She held Ayarin on one arm as she held onto her fiancée’s hand with her other free hand.

She nervously held her fiancée’s hand as she tried to come clean with her, “Yuuchan… I… Have a confession to make.”

Alarm bells rang in Yuiri’s mind as she return the grip with a stronger force, and her facial expression turning more grim by each second that passed.

Nana trembled as she felt the tight lock on her arm, “Yuu… Yuuchan?”

“So. What is it? Are you going to confess that you actually have a secret admirer somewhere and you kissed her or allowed them to kissed you?” Nana could sense the level of anger in her fiancée’s voice as she began to shiver together with Ayarin.

“Ne… Yuuchan, calm down first, Ayarin is scared too… And it’s nothing like that! There’s no such thing! What I wanted to say was I told my family about the proposal, and they’re keen to have you over formally. And my oldest brother will come back from Kyushuu so that we can formally all meet you and your family if it is possible. I swear on chocomint that it was true and there is no such secret admirers.” Nana solemnly said as she brought her fiancée’s hand up to her lips.

“I… I’m sorry Naachan, I think I got a little anxious just now…”

Nana hummed in response, as she comforted her fiancée, “Don’t worry Yuuchan, I understand. Maybe we could talk to your mom later to arrange a time?”

Yuiri nodded in embarrassment, and she extended her hands towards Nana, “Yeah, let’s do that, I’ll carry Ayarin from you. We’ll head to the dining room now?”

Nana made a wide grin as she held her fiancée’s hand and headed off to the dining room.


	4. The dogeiza proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil update, midst of exams >.< But happy belated birthday Naachan!

On the dining table  
“It has been quite some time since you two got to know each other isn’t it? Say, about 7 years now?” Yuiri’s mother started to lead the conversation to Nana as she noticed the table has been mostly talking about young Ayarin which caused the girl to just sat there and listened on. 

“Yes, since we started off from kenkyusei, it has been a long time. I am grateful for Yuuchan to stay by my side all these while, I am also very appreciative of her presence…” Nana was cut off by an elbow in the gut. 

“Mom, it is respect your elders day today, so we don’t have to talk about all these, you’ve always asked Naachan this every time you sees her. The years are not going to decrease…” Yuiri dug into her rice with her chopsticks while pouting with annoyance. 

“Oh Yuu! Sush, you said it is respect your elders day today, so let me talk to my daughter-in-law and I get to ask whatever I want to.” Yuiri-mama dismissed her daughter as she continued to attempt conversation with Nana. 

“Eh? Nana-chan is your daughter-in-law now? Mom, does that mean she is also my sister-in-law? I wasn’t told that Nana-chan has now officially joined in the family! This is really a great news, Ayarin now have another aunt now!!” Yuiri’s oldest sister asked as she got excited with this unexpected news. 

“What?! No, nee-chan, what mom meant was…” Yuiri immediately got agitated in her chair as she put down her bowl to attempt to correct her sister. 

“That was exactly what I meant! I think Nana is an amazing child, it is our honor that Nana likes our Yuu so much. Also, Yuu, it is not good to lie just because you’re shy and embarrassed. What if Nana thinks that you’re taking back your promise for the proposal?” Yuiri-mama lightly scolded but immediately turned into bright smile when she looked at Nana, “Nana, please take care of our Yuiri, you’ve taken care of her all these times while she is in Tokyo, we’ll leave her in your safe hands from now on too.”

“Yuu…Yuu-mama! Thank you so much! Yes I absolutely will! I will do everything in my capabilities and also beyond my capabilities to look out and take care of Yuuchan, please leave Yuiri in my hands. I’ve wanted to ask formally all these while for your daughter’s hand but Yuuchan and I have been caught up with work these days with the National Tours and me having to fly to many places too… But please be assured! Even though I have a busy schedule, I will make sure that she will eat well, sleep well and ensure that her well-being is taken care of! Please, I ask for your permission to approve of our relationship and I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand for marriage.” Nana immediately placed all her utensils down on the table and went down onto her knees on dogeiza when she realized what Yuiri’s mother was suggesting. 

“Naachan!”  
“Nana-chan!”  
Yuiri, her sister and brother-in-law stood up from their seats, While her sister and brother-in-law stood up from surprise, Yuiri kneeled down to grab Nana by her sleeve but also kneel down together with her next to her mother’s chair. 

The two kneeled as they waited for the verdict to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last for this story but the series have yet come to an end!

“Nana-chan, our Yuu has always been the mischievous child of the family. Despite being the youngest, she is not the princess of our family, we always have to look out for her because of how lively and reckless she was. Renri and Yuiri has always been fighting since they’re young, and for someone to accept her stubbornness and flaws, we’re really happy for her.” Yuiri’s mother held on to Nana’s hand in her own, and patted on her shoulder. 

“Yuu-mama…” Nana exhaled with surprise.

“Here, have a seat! Come over to our place sometime too. I’m sure Yuu wouldn't be unhappy about it.” She made a side glance towards her daughter, “And I’m sure her dad and Renri will want to meet you too. I’ll definitely want to meet my in-laws formally instead of a friendly meal outside.” 

“Mom!!” Yuiri’s face turned red immediately. 

“I do meet Nana-chan’s mother for meals outside. What could I have done better? My daughter refuses to bring back my daughter-in-law, but luckily I am friends with my in-law.” Yuiri’s mother pulled Nana up from her knees, “Have some food, and don’t worry about it. Your mother and I had talked about this numerous times, and we’re happy for you. Although my daughter still thinks that we shouldn't know anything. Sigh…”

Nana took her seat back but also not forgetting to pull up the redden Yuiringo, tactically not mentioning more. The pair continued holding hands whilst at their seats, Yuiri looking down onto the food and ignoring the rest while Nana grinning wide as she continued conversing with Yuiri’s sister and brother-in-law. 

“When did you guys start? Was it after I got married? I was sure that Yuiri was home almost every single day when I was back at home. So it couldn't be that she went out for dates too.” Yuiri’s eldest sister started the gossip game. 

“Oh don't get me started, ever since the start of this year, this child have been increasingly staying out. Even for her birthday this year, Renri suggested that we have a family trip but she said that she wasn't free!” Yuiri’s mother intercepted as she shook her head. 

“Eh? Really? I thought Yuiri have 3 day offs in a row including her birthday? I clearly remember that she only have theatres on 12th and 16th (Credits: Yuunaa mails) because Renri was complaining that 3 days is too short to go overseas. In the end we waited till 17th isn’t it? Where we all had a good day trip together? I remember Renri went to shopping with her to distract her while we prepare for her birthday gifts at home right?” Yuiri’s sister tried her best to recollect things that happened mere 3 months ago. 

“That’s right, but guess where did my youngest daughter went?” Yuiri’s mom huffed as she continued to pick vegetables but this time putting it into Nana’s bowls, “Here have more of this, this is my specialty! Yuu really like this a lot when she was younger.”

“Mom!? You said that that was my favourite vegetable but you gave it to Naachan? And I said that I had to go for lessons!” The youngest daughter whined as she realised that her mother is not letting her off the hook. 

“You silly girl can get the vegetable yourself, it’s in front of you! And we all subscribe to your mails! Your lessons aren’t taking up the whole day that you can't come back to cut the cake. 

But thank you Nana-chan for taking care of her and celebrating her birthday for her, we see that you celebrated 3 days in a row for this silly girl. We subscribe to your mail as well, it was nice to see that you celebrate for her so grandly as well. Yuu is always the type to hide alone and not celebrate all these kind of occasions so thank you for pulling her out of her shell.” Yuiri’s mother thanked Nana as she picked more vegetables for the younger. 

“Ah thank you Yuu-mama, it is my pleasure. I am happy that I can finally celebrate her birthday properly this year too. Past years were sousenkyo and it was a very busy and stressful time for all of us. I have always felt bad for neglecting Yuuchan during that time. Birthdays are supposed to be celebratory occasions and I couldn't give in my best because of career and work. This has always been something that could not forgive myself for.” Nana humbly accepted the vegetables as she bowed her head down again when she mentioned about past years. 

The family continued talking and Yuiri sat there feeling left out, she is happy and glad that her family is very accepting of Nana. However, isn’t her mother a little too passionate?!

Yuiri noticed Ayarin looking at Nana, she proceeded to reach out towards her cheeks and rubbed it. It was soft and chubby, was this why Nana always like to stick her cheek to her own? 

Ayarin look up to Yuiri who is playing with her and let out a giggle. 

“Yuu, what are you doing to Ayarin, eat your lunch!” Yuiri’s mother strikes again. 

“Ayarin was looking at Naachan and she looks bored…” Yuiri tried to defend her actions. 

“I think you’re just sulking that Nana-chan is talking with us and not giving you attention.” Yuiri’s oldest sister countered, confident that she knew her sister since birth, it was blatantly obvious in her eyes. 

“Wha… What? No I am not!” Yuiri rejected the idea without a second thought, “Why can’t I? I want to spend time with Ayarin too!”

“If you say so.” Her sister left it as it is. 

But she was not wrong, after playing with Ayarin and feeding her food, Yuiri made a side glance to see her fiancée continuing conversation with her family. How did her brother-in-law manage to join the conversation so smoothly too? Yuiri reached out to her fiancée’s hand beneath the table subtly while she continue to use the other to grab onto Ayarin’s little fist. Yuiri felt her fiancée made a little jump of surprise when she grab her hand, but she immediately crossed her fingers with her fiancée as Nana opened her hand to change the way the held their hands beneath the table. 

“Nana-chan? Are you alright? You’re grinning so widely suddenly, is the topic on how the three of us grow up together that interesting? Hahaha.” Yuiri’s oldest sister noticed the change in mood in Nana, but was confused with how interesting the current topic of discussion was. 

“Eh? Yup! I am happy to hear of stories of Yuuchan from before, it makes me know her more. It is always my regret that I wasn't able to know her earlier even though we’re both from Kanagawa. So I am happy to listen to these stories, it makes me feel that I am able to know her more since it is from perspectives of people who loved and grew up with her too.” Nana smiled as she gave the hand below the table a strong pump. 

She is satisfied to see a blushing Yuiringo. 

“Ah~ How romantic, ne anata (A/N: it is common that married ladies call their husband anata.)?” Yuiri’s oldest sister asked her husband for confirmation, satisfied to see her nod from her husband too. 

The lunch came to an end as Yuiri and Nana realized it is time for them to head back to Tokyo. Ayarin to let go of Nana’s sleeves which caused the Murayama family to panic for a while to try to get her to release her grip on the Okada. 

The two held hands as they walked towards the station, Nana noticing her fiancée being more sticky than usual. 

“Are you alright Yuuchan?” Nana asked with concern.

“Hmm… I was just thinking that you mentioned before, our kouhais, Kai Kokoa-chan or even Hirano Hikaru-chan… You said that they are like your daughters that you’ll like to give birth to. So when I saw Ayarin and you just now, it made me think about the future. Naachan, I’ll not be able to grant you your wish to have children… what should I do? I feel… insecured.” Yuiri held onto her fiancée’s hand but slowly slowing down her pace. 

“Yuuchan…”Nana stopped as she pulled her fiancée into an embrace. 

“Ne! Naachan?! We’re on the streets…”

“Mmhmm. But you know, Yuuchan? If we were to make use of sperm banks, will you love the child that I give birth to?”

“Baka! Of course I will, what kind of question is that?!”

“That’s my answer back to you too Yuuchan. Don’t worry about it. Even if it is you, I’ll treat the child that you give birth to like my own. Do you doubt that?”

“I… Of course not.” Yuiri looked away as she finally understood what her fiancée tried to convey. 

“So don't say that about yourself not being able to grant me children alright? Because you’re more than able to. Even if we adopt one, to me, he or she will be our child too. Don’t you think so?” Nana hugged her fiancée tightly again before letting her go, “Let’s go home?”

Yuiri nodded as she reached out to her fiancée’s hands to continue their way home. 

Nana’s Tokyo apartment  
“Most of our stuffs are packed and ready, but we still need to continue packing to prepare to move.” Yuiri said as she taped up a box full of clothes. 

“Otsukaresama, I’m almost done with this box as well. Do you want to head in to bathe first? I’ll probably need around 10 more minutes.” Nana offered. 

Yuiri agreed as she made her way to the shower. 

Next morning  
Nana woke up as she felt her left arm feeling pins and needles. She roll over to her side to look at the sleeping fiancée. Her long lashes and small nose, pursed lips but slightly swollen. Cheeks pinkish but soft like jelly. She reached out to arrange her fringe, moving them out of her fiancée’s face. 

The eyes fluttered open to the usual brown irises that she used to see, Nana chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss on her forehead, “Good morning Yuuchan.”

“En… Good morning.” Yuiri had a stretch as she reached out to the sky, but bringing Nana into an embrace after. “What time is it?”

“Around 7 I think .We still have time before NHK’s Utacon later.” Nana replied as she snuggled into her fiancée’s chest. 

“Let’s sleep a little more, I’m tired…”

“Ne Yuuchan…”

“Hmm?”

“I have mysterious muscle ache…” Nana interlinked her fingers with her fiancée’s. 

“… Let’s go for massage later?” Yuiri went silent but suggested after, and landing soft kisses on Nana’s head that’s just below her chin.

“Pinky promise ne!” Nana laid down butterfly kisses on her fiancée’s jaw. 

“En, have more rest ne? Goodnights Naachan…” 

Nana looked at her fiancée dozing off to sleep again as she closed her eyes again after finding a comfortable position in her fiancée’s embrace, and pulling up the sheets a little to cover Yuiri’s shoulders and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried for a new style of writing, challenging myself to reach a new and higher level as an amateur writer. But to be safe and not taint the purity of the relationship (since afterall this is just imagination and all right?), I think it is only fair to keep anything that is more restricted (R21,NC18 scenes) to a confined and private space.
> 
> The uncut version will have to be uploaded to a private space where I hope that it will not get leaked to the actual members or other members of the public who may ill intentions or cause misunderstandings of any kind. I've decided to use a safer location for these kind of attempts.
> 
> Although I do not think that I am a good writer for these restricted scenes, but thank you for reading either the cut version (here!) or the uncut versions! And thank you for understanding as well^^
> 
> https://twitter.com/whiskeykun1506
> 
> Edit: might be a little slow in managing the account but will if the request is not approved after some time, do leave a comment and AO3 will shoot an email to me and I’ll check it out ^^


End file.
